


The Foot Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream had been clipping his toenails when George had come into the bedroom - because of course he had - and he froze in the doorway.“George?” Dream asked, one hand resting lazily on his knee and the other spreading his toes. “Are you okay?” Genuine concern filled his face. George wasn’t one for just stopping in the middle of walking somewhere, and he was certain that he was doing something normal. It wasn’t as though he’d walked in on him getting changed, he was just clipping his toenails.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	The Foot Fic

Dream had been clipping his toenails when George had come into the bedroom - because of course he had - and he froze in the doorway.

“George?” Dream asked, one hand resting lazily on his knee and the other spreading his toes. “Are you okay?” Genuine concern filled his face. George wasn’t one for just  _ stopping  _ in the middle of walking somewhere, and he was certain that he was doing something  _ normal.  _ It wasn’t as though he’d walked in on him getting changed, he was just clipping his toenails.

“George?” He asked again, and the Brit cleared his throat.

“S-sorry, I just… I was going to ask…” 

“Are you alright?”

“You’ve not got any socks on.” He said breathlessly.

“Well, yeah, it’s kinda hard to trim your toenails when you’ve got socks on. Are you alright?”

“Isn’t it…” He coughed again. “It’s not gay if you’re wearing socks so… Without them…”

And Dream burst out laughing, almost wheezing at George’s words. “So clipping toenails is  _ inherently gay?”  _ He snorted. “You don’t have to look. I’ll be done in a--”

“No.” George said, daring to take another step forward. “I… I want… Dream, do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Dream said, discarding the nail clippers and sitting upright. “Is everything alright?”

“Just… Stay where you are. Please. A-and if you want to stop just tell me, I’ll stop, I just want to  _ try  _ something.”

Dream complied, nodding and watching George as he slowly crossed the carpeted floor to kneel at the foot of his bed. George reached out with his hands, grabbing Dream’s ankles and tugging him down the sheets. His breath had hitched in his throat, his heart was pounding, and his mouth was filled with saliva, but he forced himself to cling to one final moment of restraint as his eyes flickered up to look at Dream. He’d propped himself up on his elbows and was watching with fascination, and he nodded.

That was all George needed.

He leaned forwards, opening his mouth and closing his eyes as he took Dream’s big toe between his lips. It was long - but not too long - and as he swirled his tongue in his mouth he could feel each strand of hair that grew. As he moved his tongue slowly over the knuckle of his toe he looked to Dream, who’d closed his eyes and leaned his head back… 

_ Huh.  _

He opened his mouth and breathed in, and he heard Dream let out a gasp as the cold air ran over his warm, moist skin. Ducking his head down and rubbing his cheek against the inside of Dream’s foot, George let out a quiet chuckle.

“You like this too, then?” He whispered, and Dream nodded hesitantly. 

“I shouldn’t.”   
  


“I won’t tell anyone.” George promised with a kiss to his arch, before he extended his tongue again and pressed the papillae against Dream’s skin with pressure applied. It wasn’t too much, not enough to strain his tongue, but enough for Dream’s toes to curl and a moan to leave his lips. He moved his head to press his nose against Dream’s cuneiform, taking in slow, deep breaths and enjoying the moment. How could he not? They’d been oceans apart for so long that now, finally being able to take Dream in so intimately, and without judgement… 

He moved his head again, keeping his tongue in contact with the bottom of Dream’s foot as he licked back up toward his toes and let the very tip of his tongue cross all five of them, savouring the slightly salty taste they left. It was enough for him to start to feel the strain against his boxers, and he let his free hand move down to tease at the waistband of his shorts. 

“George,  _ please…”  _ Dream whispered breathlessly, and that was enough for the older man to move entirely. Rather than remain on his knees on the foot of Dream’s bed he shifted to sit beside him, feeling the mattress spring just a little under his weight. His hands moved to Dream’s feet once again, and the tips of his fingers pressed firmly to gently massage the skin. As more moans left Dream’s lips and his head was thrown back, George spoke in a calm yet commanding tone.

“Lift up your hips, pull down your shorts.” He said, and Dream didn’t have to be asked twice. His fingers looped through both his shorts and his underwear, and in one swift movement his skin was on show. His cock stood erect and proud, and there wasn’t an ounce of shame in his expression as George’s eyes looked up to meet his. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, moving his hands from Dream’s feet and instead using them to pry his socks off his own, wiggling his toes with a smirk before he brought them closer to Dream’s cock.

There was a moment where he hesitated, where he wondered what would happen  _ after  _ this was all over, but it didn’t last long. Whatever came next, came next. All that mattered now was that he and Dream came. 

The line was crossed when he moved his feet either side of Dream’s shaft and he pressed them together, his girthy member just wide enough to fit comfortably between the arches of both George’s feet. It was a very different sensation to having a hand or a mouth around his cock, and Dream felt a shaky breath leaving his lips as George began to move his feet slowly up and down in unison. He used the side of his feet to swipe at the precum leaking from Dream’s cock, using that to offer a little lubrication. George brought one hand back towards him, slipping it beneath his boxers again and this time wrapping it around his cock. He started to tug at the same speed as his feet moved at, and the two men quickly began to let out moans in time with each other, their voices mixing in Dream’s (thankfully) soundproof room. 

“George--” Dream breathed, his voice guttural and low. “M-more pressure,  _ please.”  _

George did as he was asked, moving to use his toes rather than the body of his feet, and rather than move his feet to pleasure Dream he flicked his ankles up and down. It allowed the motion to be faster, and wiggling his toes while he did just that meant that Dream could experience a variety of different pressures along his length.

“Fuck!” Dream gasped. “George, I’m going to--”

And then the feet were removed, and Dream was left mewling for more. He looked down to George for an answer, and he saw the Brit shifting onto all fours.

“I want to taste you.” George answered the silent question, before his head was in the perfect position to envelope Dream’s cock entirely into his mouth. All he could hear as he bobbed his head up and down were the moan’s flowing freely from Dream’s mouth, and when he smirked with pride that he’d brought those noises out of his friend his lips tightened even more around Dream’s cock.

“Fuck!” Dream yelled again, a hand coming to grab tight hold of George’s hair and hold him in place as his hips began to thrust quickly in and out of George’s mouth, choking him just a little while George reached down for Dream’s feet once more. His thumb pushed down a little on the phalange and that seemed to be what pushed Dream over the edge. Before another moment could pass Dream felt the knot in his stomach snap and a loud moan fall from his lips and tongue, head leaning back and eyes closing tightly as he released his load into George’s mouth - his cum dripping straight down the back of his best friend’s throat.

His fingers loosened their grip on George’s hair, but the Brit remained where he was, sucking every last drop of cum from Dream’s throbbing member until he was utterly dry. Only then did he pull his head back, eyes glassy and lips red and sore, but a smile on his face. For a moment they were both quiet, until Dream glanced down at the tent in George’s shorts and gestured towards him.

“Need a hand?” He asked, and George shook his head.

“No.” He laughed. “I need a foot.”

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proof read this, i simply used spag checker & posted. i do not want to proof read this. if there are any mistakes, consider that this entire fic was a mistake anyway.
> 
> if you're going to cancel me on twitter, at least make sure to include the phrase "foot fic" so i can find you.


End file.
